Just You and Me
by BluEyes
Summary: Takes place a few years in the future, CnM..i don't know what else to say or i'll give it away. please read and review!


Just You and Me

I started this fic, and then I broke my hand, and so now I'm attempting to type it using 8 fingers with the other two and my hand in a splint.It's very interesting. And slow. But that has very little to do with anything, so newayz….This fic takes place about three years after Monica and Chandler got married. They have a 10-month-old daughter, Amy, and I think that's all you really need to know. Oh yeah, I don't own any one….i know, it sux. Don't sue me. I have nothing. : ) so read and review!

"Hey, babe," Chandler said walking in the door after work, going straight over to Monica.

"Hey," she said kissing him back, "You're home early."

"Da!" Amy held her arms out for him to pick her up.

"Yeah," he said as he picked up his daughter, "our meeting got over early so I thought I'd come home and see my girls. What d'ya think of that, Ame?" he asked looking at her.

"Da," she said happily, her blue eyes shining.

"Thought so," he grinned back. "I'm gonna go get changed," he said putting her down, but she just followed him into the bedroom.

Monica just laughed. "So how was your day?"

"Fine, ya know, I had to suck up to Doug at the meeting today," he said from the bedroom. "How was your day?" he asked, coming out with Amy in his arms.

"Fine," she replied as Chandler sat down on the couch next to her.

"Hey," Joey walked in and headed straight to the refrigerator and took out a leftover slice of pizza. "Guess what?" he asked and little pieces of pizza flew all over, so he swallowed. "I-"

"Aren't you supposed to wait for us to guess?" Chandler cut him off, "or at least give me time to make a smart as-I mean alec remark?"

"Okay, fine. Guess what?" Joey rolled his eyes. 

"You've got-no I've used that one before…the 5th dentist-no used that before too…" Chandler said, "ummm…"

"I got a callback for this huge part in an Al Pacino movie!" Joey said, excited, "and it has nothing to do with butts! I mean, it's down to me and three other guys, so I'm not gonna get my hopes up too much, but…!"

"Good luck!" Monica said.

"They found out that the Olsen twins are actually only one person and they've just been trying to fool everyone for the past 15 years," Chandler said and Monica and Joey just looked at him weird.

"What?" Joey asked.

"You said 'guess what?' and I was guessing," Chandler said, "I have to explain myself now. And that wasn't even funny. My god, I lost it."

"It's okay, honey," Monica said and rubbed his thigh reassuringly, "we love you anyway."

"I gotta go tell everyone else!" Joey said running out, "later!"

~*~

Chandler woke up in the middle of the night to Amy crying. He moaned and rolled over, but reluctantly got up when Monica hit him with a pillow.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly as he picked her up, she hardly ever woke up crying. "Shh," he gently rocked her, "it's okay, Daddy's here." Chandler realized that he could hear music and that was probably what woke her up. He stomped on the floor and a few seconds later they turned it down. "Did they wake you up?" he asked. She was now hiccuping. Chandler softly swayed with her in his arms, trying to get her to sleep.

"Hey," Monica whispered from the doorway and Chandler turned around and smiled. "You're practically dancing, may I cut in?"

Chandler placed a kiss on the baby's forehead before putting her back in her crib. "Can't sleep?" he whispered to Monica as they walked out into the living room.

Monica shook her head and wrapped her arms around Chandler's neck. They could still hear the music, barely, but they could still hear what was now a slow song. Chandler just pulled Monica closer and smiled, "Can you tell what song this is?" he whispered in her ear.

"'Wonderful Tonight'" she whispered back, "the song we danced to the night we got engaged."

"Yeah," he said and kissed her, first on the lips, but then he planted soft kisses down her neck.

"Hey, if you don't stop soon-"

"I can be quiet. Can you," he whispered and then went back to kissing Monica again, slowly walking back to their bedroom. "I love you so much," he whispered, slowly pulling Monica's shirt up and over her head..

"I love you, too," she whispered back, pulling Chandler down on top of her on the bed and then kissing him hard on the mouth.

"I love you."

"You already said that."

"I know," he whispered back, "but it's so true."

Monica just smiled , ignoring the fact that their alarm was going to go off in less then two hours, and went back to kissing Chandler….(and I'm not of legal age to write the rest, so…)

~*~

Monica hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and cuddled up to Chandler. He leaned down and kissed her, "Morning, babe."

Monica rolled over and smiled at him. "I'd better get up, Amy'll be awake soon," Monica said, stretching.

"Hey, if you want to take a shower first, I'll get her ready for day care," Chandler offered, running his fingertips up and down Monica's arm.

"You're gonna have to stop that or we'll never got out of here today," Monica grinned and kissed him again, but jumped when the alarm went off again.

"Ow," Chandler rubbed his forehead where her head had hit.

"Sorry," Monica said laughing, "but I really have to get up now."

Chandler just stared after her for a minute before getting up.

"Morning, Ame," he said as he walked into her room.

"Da!" she said grinning. "Mama?" she asked since Monica usually got her up in the morning.

"She'll be in here in a minutes since she doesn't trust me to dress you," he said and picked her up, "how about breakfast?"

"Da."  
"We need to teach you some new words, Ames," he said and sat her down in her high chair, getting her food out.

He poured himself a cup of coffee and drank it while she ate.

"Da!" she held up her empty bowl.

"Da sounds like done," he said as he cleaned her up, "So what do you want to wear today?" he asked as her too her back to her room. "Pink with little elephants on it?" he asked, "and I'll assume that the no answer means yes," he said as he stared to change her clothes.

"Hey," Monica said, walking up behind him, "you can go get ready now, I'll finish getting her dressed."

"Thanks," he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before going to get ready.

"Chandler, I have to go, I'm gonna be late!" Monica yelled.

"Wait, I gotta give you something," Chandler yelled back and a minute later came out of their bedroom.

"What?"

"This," he said and kissed her a little more passionately than he probably should have in front of their daughter. "I love you."

"I love you too," She said, "Bye, Amy," she said and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

"mama," she said and kissed her back before Monica left.

"Let's go, Ame," Chandler said and picked her up, shutting and locking the door behind them.

~*~

"NO!" Chandler said a little too loud, yelling at his computer. He was playing a game and had just got killed, and his boss had to pick that moment to walk in.

"Everything okay, Bing?" Doug asked.

"Um, yes, sir, I just, um, hit the wrong key," Chandler said truthfully.

"Oh. Well, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you about last weeks WENUS."

"Yeah, sure," Chandler said as his secretary buzzed in.

"Could you hold on a second?" he asked Doug. "Yep?"

"There's a call for you on line two," she said.

"Can I call them back?"

"You might want to take it now, they said it was very urgent."

"Thanks," he, "Excuse me," he added to his boss. "Hello?" he picked up the phone, "yes, it is…oh my god!!! Is she okay? Okay, umm, I'll be there as soon as I can," he hung up the phone.

"Umm, Monica was in a car accident, I have to get down to the hospital," Chandler said grabbing his coat and running out of his office.

~*~

"Do you know where Monica Bing is?" Chandler asked the receptionist, trying to catch his breath.

"Trauma 3," she pointed.

"Thanks," he barely said, taking off in the direction she had pointed in.

"Are you Mr. Bing?" A doctor asked, and he nodded. "I'm Dr. Smith. Your wife was brought in with sever internal bleeding, but we've got most of it under control now," the doctor paused, he hated things like this, "She's not conscious, but you can see her if you'd like." 

Chandler just nodded, trying to absorb what was happening, not believing that this was real. The doctor opened the door and led him in, giving Chandler a half-smile before leaving him alone with Monica. Chandler walked slowly over to her bedside, not sure if he wanted to see her all cut up. But he noticed that the only big thing was a cut across her forehead, and for the most part just looked like she was sleeping.

Chandler took her hand in his and brought it to his mouth, gently kissing it. "You're gonna be okay, babe. You have to be," was all he could manage to say, and that only came out as a whisper. After sitting with her for a while, Chandler realized that there were probably other people that would want to know what had happened and that he'd better call them."I love you, Monica," he kissed her before walking out of the room to go find a pay phone.

Chandler called Ross and explained everything he knew, and then asked if he could call the others and pick Amy up.

He slowly walked back to Monica's room, thinking, but refusing to let himself cry. If he cried that would be like admitting that this was going to end bad. And this was NOT going to end bad. Monica was going to be fine, and things were going to go back to being exactly how they were before. 

So there was no reason t cry.

About 20 minutes later, Ross came with Amy, and the others soon after. Chandler reluctantly left Monica, deciding that everyone else should have a chance to see her.

"Da," Amy's eyes lit up as soon as she saw her father.

"Hey, Ames," he said, taking her from Phoebe.

"You okay?" she asked and chandler just gave her a 'what do you think look.' "Well, do you want some coffee or something, I was gonna go get some."

Chandler just nodded and sat down between Rachel and Joey. He closed his eyes, he hadn't got much sleep the night before. Not that he was complaining for the reason behind it. But he was exhausted.

And scared. Scared that Monica wasn't going to be all right, but refusing to even let himself think about that possibility. 

Amy grabbed his nose and laughed when he opened his eyes. Her laugh made Chandler smile, and he pulled her closer and kissed her, smiling at Ross as he walked over to them.

Just then, a group of doctors rushed toward her room, so Chandler handed Amy to Rachel and followed them, wondering what had happened. A doctor stopped him and told him to wait outside, so he watched through the window, wondering what the hell was going on. 

He saw a straight line running across the heart monitor, and all he could think was 'god, no.' He watched them charge the paddles and shocked her. 'C'mon, Mon,' he thought, still sure that everything was gonna be all right. It couldn't not be. That wasn't what was supposed to happen.

He stood there, watching time after time as they tried to revive her, but still seeing the green line running across the monitor. Chandler closed his eyes and leaned his head against the cool glass, time seeming to be moving slow. He was waiting for his alarm to go off, Amy to cry…waiting to wake up.

After a period of time that Chandler honestly couldn't tell if had been a minute or an hour, he saw them try one more time. And then a doctor turned the heart monitor off.

For the first time, Chandler realized what was happening. He turned around and banged the back of his head against the wall three times, as if that would turn back time. A doctor walked over to talk to him, but he hardly heard a word that he said, he didn't really care. All he wanted to hear was that Monica was going to be all right. As soon as the doctor said that there had been some internal bleeding that they couldn't control, Chandler felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

"We tried everything that we could, but….I'm sorry," the doctor added, as if to console him.

Chandler fell helplessly to his knees. The world didn't seem real. It was a mix of lights and sounds. And tears. The tears fell, and he didn't try to stop them. And he wasn't sure if he actually had screamed the word "No!" or if it had just been in his head, but nothing made sense.

After a few minutes, he managed to gain at least a little composure, and got up. He slowly walked into her room, as if a sudden movement would wake her up. When he saw her, just laying there, he couldn't help but start to cry uncontrollably.

He gently tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I love you so damn much," he said, trying not to sob. "And I need you. Monica, I need you. I can't imagine living for one day with out you, let alone the rest of my life," he wiped his eyes, but it did no good, more tears came. "I can't imagine living the rest of my life with out being able to hold you, and talk to you, and kiss you…..and make love to you."

"I'm still not sure that this isn't a dream, but if it isn't, for once in my life I'm gonna say the right things. Except that I always did with you. It was so easy. Monica, how do I live with out you? I've known you for almost half my life….i don't know life without you any more. I didn't say 'til death do us part' in my wedding vows cuz I knew that I'd love you for so much longer….and I will. I love you Monica. I love you so much it hurts."

"And this isn't how this is supposed to end. We're supposed to move to the suburbs and have more kids and grow old together," Chandler's voice cracked. 

"And Amy. I can't raise her alone. God knows that I need you. I swear, though, I will do the best with Amy that I can. Hell, if it weren't for her I don't think I could go on living right now. I wouldn't want to. She'll know how much you love her and how great of a woman you were," Chandler sniffed, "and I will always love you," he added in a whisper, gently leaning his forehead against hers, tears still falling.

Then, he gently kissed her lips, and whispered that last thing that she had said to him. "I love you," he whispered, before walking out. He hardly even notice his four friends also crying when he walked back into the waiting room, he was still in a daze.

Chandler took Amy form Rachel's arms and just held her, more to comfort himself than any thing else. She reached up with her tiny hand and touched his cheek where a tear had fallen, which just made Chandler cry harder. She kissed his cheek, and just held her, not knowing what to do but cry. Ross, walked over and tapped him on the shoulder, and they hugged, both crying over some one they had loved.

"You can stay with me if you don't want to go home tonight," Ross offered, and Chandler just nodded, not being able to talk.

That morning, his life had been perfect. He'd had his perfect family and his whole future had seemed to be just within reach and so perfect. But now…

Nothing made sense. 

So he cried. He held his daughter, and he cried.

~*~

Chandler woke up in a cold sweat and looked around before realizing that he was sleeping on the couch. It had been a week, but he hadn't been able to sleep in their bed, not without Monica.

He walked into his room, where the bed was still unmade. They had been running late that day and Monica had never made it. The sheets were all tangled up because of the night before. Chandler smiled at the memory, but then felt tears threatening at the thought that that was all it was now. All she was now.

A memory.

Chandler walked over to their closet and took one of her shirts out, smelling it If he could, he'd put that scent in a bottle and keep it forever and ever. He closed his eyes leaned against the wall, sliding down until he was sitting on the floor.

Chandler snapped back to reality at the sound of Amy's crying. He wiped the tears from his eyes and walked into her room.

"Hey," he whispered as he lifted her up. "What's wrong?"

"Mamamamama," she cried.

A lump formed in Chandler's throat. "I know, I miss her too. But Mom's not here anymore, Ame," he said, a tear slowly falling down his cheek.

Amy reached up and touched it.

"But I'm here," he added, "and I'll always be here….Just you and me, Ames," Chandler wiped his face on his sleeve, and then kissed the baby on her head.

"Just you and me." 

Et voila. I didn't know I was capable of writing anything that wasn't happily ever after. But there ya go. My first non-happy-ending fic…..So please review, I really appreciate the feed back.


End file.
